A Northern Stallion
by Boosher555
Summary: When Lance Dior and Harold Boon accuse Howard of being an asexual in front of Vince, Howard is desperate to prove them wrong. However, during his attempt to shamelessly dominate Vince, Howard forgets to ask how he feels about strangulation.


Howard had his arms wrapped around his little man – he had to in order to restrain Vince and keep him from jumping the two men standing on the other side of the counter. Lance Dior and Harold Boon had walked in the shop, hand in hand, announcing that they were the new kinky couple of Camden – named hottest couple of the month in Cheekbone magazine. This had left Vince furious – he wanted to strangle the both of them, but luckily, Howard was strong enough to keep him in place.

"The whole electro boy slash jazz maverick affair is so in style right now," Lance Dior bragged and grinned, looking at the black-haired man in front of him, dressed in the same mirror-ball suit, "and we invented the whole 'going gay for your best mate'-thing. I see you stole that from us, huh?"

This almost had Vince barking, and even Howard felt angry. "How dare you? Howard and I were a couple long before you guys – we started the whole electro boy and jazz maverick business! We're the originals, you berks!"

"Yeah," Howard added, although still holding on to Vince, "we've been in love since we went to school together, sir!"

This had Harold Boon laughing. "Oh, but it isn't just about being in love, is it?" He raised Lance Dior's hand to his lips and kissed it shallowly. "It's about being romantic with each other in public, but more importantly, it's about bummin' each other silly in the kinkiest way possible in private. That's what all the fan girls want!"

At these words, both Howard and Vince froze and gaped slightly.

"Oh please," Vince snorted, unable to stop himself, "what do you two know about bummin'? Me and Howard are doing it for real, but you're only pretending to be a couple so that you can steal our identities again."

"That is not true, sir," Harold Boon insisted and squinted his tiny eyes, "we're the kinkiest couple in Camden. We're into S&M and everything related to that. We have hotter sex than you two can even begin to imagine – yes sir!"

"We tie each other up and lick stuff off each other's bodies," Lance Dior added gloatingly, "we make use of whips, lashes, handcuffs, blindfolds, collars… We do role play and he dominates me – I'm his sub, you see."

"My obedient sub," Harold Boon smiled nastily, "so what do you guys do in bed, huh? Close your eyes and think of England?"

Laughter. Really loud this time. It was unbearable.

"No," Vince told them and pulled a slightly appalled face, "although one time, there might have been images of Mick and Keith involved…"

Howard rolled his eyes at Vince; he got trailed off so easily and it wasn't helping. "We're pretty filthy, sir. We're dirty – like an old shoe! And we do nasty stuff to each other as well. Uh… We also do the whole dominance thing."

"Is that so?" Lance Dior raised his arm and rolled up the sleeve of the mirror-ball suit. "Look at this. Do you see? I've got burn marks from being tied up with ropes for at least half a day. Where are your love marks, you ballbags?"

Howard and Vince exchanged a nervous look. There were no marks on their bodies to show – no marks from being tied up or whipped. Not even a single set of teeth marks or just a hickey. When they both remained silent, their rivals grinned even wider and threw an arm around each other's shoulders.

"You are pathetic!" They laughed and even pointed a finger. "You think you're a hotter couple than us? I bet you're both still virgins! I bet you're too scared to even touch and kiss each other."

"And you," Harold Boon cackled as he turned his attention towards Howard, "you look more like an asexual. You've never actually fucked your little pretty-boy, have you? I bet you're too soft to show him who's in charge!"

 **HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV**

Howard was still pouting the following night as he sat in bed with Vince. Harold Boon had called him an _asexual_. Him, the Northern jazz maverick – a man of action. How could he ever be an asexual when he enjoyed sleeping with Vince so much? He certainly knew how to use his big, manly body and his strong moves. He had given Vince some pretty good times in bed already, hadn't he?

"Hey Howard, what's with the frowning?" Vince asked him, close to his ear. "Are you still thinking about what they said?"

Howard looked down at his hands, feeling almost embarrassed now. "Yeah…" He admitted. "I'm sorry, I just… Can't help it."

Vince rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and sighed. "I know. Those dickheads. How could they possibly be a hotter couple than us? People have gone all wrong in Camden."

Vince sounded disappointed. Unhappy. Normally Howard would have caressed his cheek and done everything possible to bring that smile back on his face, but he felt pretty beat himself. It had been so great when the two of them had finally told each other about their feelings and they had started kissing and cuddling for the first time. It had felt so wonderful to announce the relationship to all of their friends. And now those two imposters were trying to ruin their happiness by questioning the depth of their sex life.

Howard was suddenly caught with a notion that he didn't know if he should believe or not.

"Vince?" He asked shyly. "Do you think that… That maybe it's my fault if people don't think of us as a hot couple?"

Vince's mouth fell open in horror and he pulled back to give Howard an offended look. "Don't you dare speak like that," the electro boy said, "you're a hot piece of arse, Howard, and you know it."

Howard couldn't keep himself from smirking. Yeah, that was true. "But still," he found himself saying, "I was the one who acted like a complete idiot for years with my "don't touch me"-nonsense. I used to behave really awkwardly around you every time you touched me, Vince. I didn't understand that it was okay for me to feel aroused by my best mate back then. People must think I don't have it in me. That I really _am_ an asexual."

Vince didn't want to scold Howard for his insecurities so he ended up giving his boyfriend a look of sympathy instead. "Oh Howard, is that what this is about?" He said, running a finger down the big man's cheek. "You shouldn't listen to Harold Boon. People don't think you're an asexual, I'm sure. Besides, Naboo always complains how loud we are in bed. So at least someone knows how rough our sex can be, right?"

Vince gave Howard a peck on the chin. But apparently, Howard wasn't satisfied yet.

"But what if we could get rougher?" He said in a muffled voice, slightly absorbed in his own thoughts. "I mean, I know that you and I love each other, unlike Lance Dior and Harold Boon. But what if… What if we could be like them in bed? What if we could do role playing and tie each other up and eat stuff off each other? We might even be better at it than them, you know. Because to us, it's meaningful."

Howard stopped talking, suddenly feeling worried that he'd said too much. That he'd given too much away about himself and all the fantasies he'd had since he and Vince started dating.

But Vince just gave him a wide grin and snuggled closer. "Is that something you'd be interested in, Howard, you big pervy? Hmm, sounds good to me." And just like that, Vince had pulled his boyfriend close and had initiated a slow, tender kiss that made both Howard's chest and groin swell. Oh yes, he was a big fan of Vince's sensuality…

"We could… uh… do the… dominance thing… as well…" Howard shyly suggested in between a series of hot kisses. Vince's tongue wouldn't leave his mouth alone. "I mean, that sounded… kind of… interesting. If you want…"

Vince pulled away, grinning at Howard's flushed cheeks. "I'd love to, you berk. Now come here."

 **HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV**

Howard was lying on his back, straddled by Vince. The younger man was undressing him slowly, leaving hot kisses all over Howard's broad, manly chest and torso. Licking him. Touching him all over. Howard was breathing heavily, curling his toes in anticipation.

Vince's touch made him shiver with delight. He felt overpowered by the most fierce sense of want that he'd ever felt. He wanted more. This was going too slow. Howard found it too difficult to just lie on his back and wait. He wanted to be a part of it. He wanted to experiment. Oh god, he wanted to test new boundaries and do things he'd never done before…

Vince didn't know how to dominate. Howard instantly knew by the little man's gentle touches and kisses of affection. He was an innocent creature of soft, child-like nature, and Howard loved that about him. Vince was usually quite romantic in bed – so determined to give Howard a nice time, but this position felt wrong. When Howard had brought up the dominance idea, Vince had automatically assumed that Howard wanted _him_ to take care of it. That Howard would rather lie back in submission, praying to God that it wouldn't hurt.

Vince believed that Howard was too scared to take the lead. That he still wanted them to take things slow. He believed that Howard preferred carefulness. Well, maybe at first, when Howard had been a confused virgin, but not anymore. Howard had grown up immensely and he knew that he was ready for more. He felt confident and well-experienced. He no longer needed Vince to hold his hand and assure him that he was a great lover. He no longer needed Vince to guide him and tell him what to do, where to do it and for how long.

Howard Moon knew he was a great lover by now – he considered Vince's fierce moaning an evidence of that whenever they were in bed together. He no longer needed reassurance and encouragement – he just needed permission to do what he'd been _dying_ to do for so long.

Vince didn't know how to dominate. But Howard did. And he wanted his boyfriend to know that he could be a wild, sexual _beast_ without being guided at all. Howard Moon, an asexual? Please!

Vince was tugging at Howard's belt as he began to kiss the older man's face, slightly shifting his weight on top of him. He had no idea how light he was, Howard thought. Vince was still scared that he might crush him.

"Mm, Howard, it feels so good to be close to you," Vince sighed and ran his soft lips over Howard's, "tell me what you want me to do. Tell me what you would like to experiment with and I will try to make it work."

Howard was now biting his lip, unsure if he should just blurt out his innermost desires or not. Would Vince find it offensive if he told him that he wanted to take over? Even though Vince was always happy to bottom for Howard, it didn't necessarily mean that he'd like to adapt the role of complete submission.

"Howard? Are you okay?" Vince pulled slightly back from the kiss. "Is this not good for you? Am I doing something wrong?"

Gosh, Howard thought. Even though Vince had been with a lot more people and had lost his virginity as a teen, he was still the innocent one of them when it came to sex. Vince saw sex as something that was meant be fun and seductive, not ground-breaking and absolutely feral. He'd obviously never considered the fact that sex could be dangerous, messy and even perverted. That it could create wild desperation instead of easy satisfaction.

"No, you're doing great…" Howard breathed. "It's just that – well, I wondered if we could perhaps do it differently."

"Aw, I knew it." Vince sighed and sat upright on top of Howard's stomach, almost laughing at himself. "Sorry, Howard, I should have known that experimenting would make you feel nervous. I don't want you to feel like we're rushing things. I know you like it when we take things nice and slow."

"Hey, Vince, no," Howard said and reached out to grab his lover's hand, "I was the one who suggested this, remember?"

"I know, but I think you're just suggesting we take it a step further because of Lance Dior and Harold Boon," Vince smiled down at him, "Howard, it's okay, really. Our sex isn't boring. Don't feel like you have to impress me because of them."

Howard inhaled heavily. He was almost out of patience. "You don't understand," he said in a slightly desperate voice, "what I meant was… Well, maybe I should take the lead from here? I mean, I don't mind being the… dominator."

Silence. Oh dear. Why was Vince looking at him like that?

"The dominator?" Vince repeated, his face unreadable. "You want to be the dominator? _You_ , Howard TJ Moon?"

"Y-yes." Howard swallowed hard, his mouth feeling dry. Why did he feel so nervous asking this of his own boyfriend? "I mean, unless you don't want me to…"

"It's not that I don't want you to." Vince bit his own lip, struggling to keep a straight face. "I just don't know if you would feel comfortable... I mean, you've always suffered from the chokes, Howard. Stage fright whenever you have to perform, yeah? I don't want to push you over the edge."

"Push me over the edge?" Howard sputtered. "Vince, please – I can do it! Really."

"Aw, Howard, I know you're not a dominator. It's not exactly your style, is it? It's okay, honestly." Vince bowed down to kiss Howard's forehead before rolling off him. "You don't have to change for me. We can just kiss and cuddle for tonight if you prefer?"

That was it. Howard had had it. Vince made it sound like he wasn't up for the task at all, and he was practically treating him like a virgin all over again. It was a bloody insult, and if Howard hadn't loved him so dearly –

"Vince, listen to me." Howard's voice was darker already. "I don't want to cuddle. I want to fuck you. I want to dominate you. Are you gonna let me or not?"

Vince was now laid down on his back and he looked over at his boyfriend in wonder. However, the surprise was only painted on his face for a brief moment. Then the corners of his mouth started twitching and before Howard knew it, Vince was laughing out loud. Laughing at him.

"Gee, Howard, you should listen to yourself!" The electro boy giggled unsuspectingly. "This doesn't sound like you at all…"

"Oh, is that so?" Howard growled like a mad animal. He wanted to teach Vince not to laugh at him. Not to ridicule him when he was feeling sexier than ever. Vince deserved to be taught a lesson. Howard wasn't going to let him get away with this. "How dare you laugh at me?" Howard muttered, sounding more dangerous than angry. "You're gonna regret it, you ponce…"

This had Vince pausing slightly. For a brief moment, something sparkled inside of Vince's deep blue eyes. It looked as though he was scared that he had hurt his boyfriend's feelings.

"All right, Howard, I'm sorry…" The young man began, but he was soon cut off when Howard's large hand grabbed his chin and forced his head up, silencing him completely.

"Oh, you're gonna be when I'm done with you." Howard licked his lips and smiled.

 **HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV**

Vince didn't speak a word when Howard had him pinned down on the mattress. Or when Howard was tearing the clothes off him with such force that the fingernails dug into his pale white skin and drew blood. Vince didn't speak a word when Howard straddled him and started licking his bellybutton ever so teasingly, until Vince was practically squirming desperately on the bed, thinking that he might go out of his mind. When Howard moved his mouth to his throat instead, Vince flinched instinctively as the sudden tickling had him gasping wildly. He tried to raise his arms, but Howard caught them mid-air and pinned them back down to the mattress, even firmer than before.

"No moving." Howard whispered carelessly. "Unless I say so."

Vince flexed in order to test Howard and see how firm his grip actually was. As soon as Howard felt Vince protesting slightly underneath him, the bigger man put all of his strength into keeping him in place. Apparently, he was pretty serious about this.

"Howard…" Vince breathed, momentarily taken aback. "What are you…"

"Told you not to move, Vince. I wasn't kidding." Was all Howard said before slowly pulling back. His eyes were still on Vince. He didn't even blink. "Now stay there, will you? Don't make me punish you already, gorgeous."

Vince's eyes lit up at Howard's endearment, and an excited smile spread out across his lips.

"Punish me?" Vince raised an eyebrow. "And what do you mean by already?"

"I'm not repeating myself." The northerner replied smugly.

Howard was really trying, it seemed. He'd better play along, then.

"All right," Vince said, making himself comfortable as Howard let go of his arms, "I'll stay put."

Howard tried his hardest to disguise the satisfied smile on his own lips, but he had a feeling that Vince saw. He really had to keep a straight face from now on and not allow himself to get carried away so easily. Otherwise this wasn't going to last for as long as he wanted it to last.

He was still sat on top of Vince as he started to slowly undress himself. Taking off his own shirt, he noticed how Vince was staring up at him with eyes that were guilty with both lust and affection. Vince would sometimes go on about Howard's big, broad chest and his big, rough Northern hands. How manly he was. How Howard's strong body made him feel safe and horny at the same time. Howard knew that he was big, strong and rough compared to Vince who was so light, so delicate. But as long as this was bringing Vince pleasure instead of pain, he really didn't mind.

"Will you stop staring like that?" Howard teased him, even though he secretly loved the staring. "You look like you're gonna drool all over yourself."

"If I'm drooling, it's only because you're squeezing the life out of me! Have you gained weight or something? You feel so heavy!" Vince taunted him carelessly, and even though Howard loved him for it, now just wasn't the time for that.

"Oi! You're gonna regret that." Howard warned him as he gingerly lifted himself enough to strip himself off his trousers.

"Yeah? And why is that?" Vince was smiling like a sun.

"Because…" Howard closed his hand around his own throbbing erection. "I'm dangerous to mess with, sweetheart."

Vince opened his mouth to laugh at the statement, but then, before he knew it, Howard had pinned his arms down using his knees, and the big, horny Northerner was now lowering his crotch down to his face, forcing himself all the way down his throat. Vince gagged immediately; Howard was one of the biggest men he'd ever seen, a big, Northern stallion, and usually, he was never able to take him all the way in no matter which angle he tried it from. Howard was well aware of his own impressive size, and he knew how Vince would sometimes struggle to simply breathe through the ordinary blowjobs. Yet, Howard was merciless.

"You're not smiling so much anymore." Howard gloated, forcing himself further down Vince's throat.

"Mmph!" Vince protested, unable to form any clearer sound. Howard's dick was slowly filling the back of his mouth, moving even further down. Vince had to hold his breath in order not to gag and retch.

"What's that? I didn't quite hear you." Howard smirked. "Do you want me to stop or do you want me to continue?"

Vince moaned helplessly and tried to wriggle free, but Howard's knees were keeping him in place. His nose was buried in Howard's pubes, and as he gave up on trying to hold his breath, he breathed in a strong, masculine scent.

"You still didn't say stop." Howard groaned, consumed by pleasure. He began to pull back, agonisingly slow as he did so, but instead of pulling out of the younger man's mouth, he decided to ram his entire length all the way down Vince's throat again. Vince squealed and widened his eyes in shock. Howard saw his struggle and laughed: "Don't pretend you don't like it."

Vince was lying completely still now, torn between protesting and simply taking his boyfriend in. Howard was moving back again, preparing for another thrust. When he thrust forward even harder than before, Vince gagged loudly and had to clench his fists.

"Good boy." Howard whispered teasingly in his ear, but when he noticed that tears had started forming in the corner of Vince's big, blue eyes, he changed his mind and decided to go a little gentler on him. He moved his pelvis back and forth a few times, making sure no longer to use his entire length on the man beneath him. Finally, Vince was able to breathe through his nose without choking.

When Howard was dangerously close to coming, he pulled out from between Vince's teeth in one swift movement, leaving the electro boy to cough violently.

"What? Too much for you?" Howard stayed on top of Vince's chest, still keeping his arms in lock.

Vince gasped for air once or twice, but recovered quickly.

"What the hell was that?" He exclaimed, sounding more amazed than angry. His voice was all high-pitched. "You've never force-fed me like that before, you berk!"

Howard tried to supress the urge to smile. "I will never be mistaken for an asexual again. Not after tonight. You'll see."

Vince shook his head disapprovingly, but looked into Howard's eyes rather sweetly. "So that's what this is about, yeah? Proving those jerkoffs wrong?"

Vince gestured for Howard to get off him so that he could move into a less compromising position, but Howard resisted.

"You didn't honestly think that I was done with you, did you?" Howard reached for a piece of clothing that had been discarded on the bed. "You're not going anywhere."

"But Howard, I-"

Vince was immediately cut off by Howard's mouth as he went for a deep, forceful kiss and crushed their lips together. Soon, he had Vince moaning into his mouth, and it was distraction enough for Vince to fail to notice it when Howard tied his wrists to the headboard of the bed, using only a shirt.

As Howard pulled back from the kiss, he trailed a finger down Vince's stomach, tickling him. Vince jerked, then realised that his newest restrictions were keeping him from moving. He looked up at Howard questioningly.

"Let's get you out of those trousers, shall we?" Howard said before reaching for Vince's fly.

 **HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV**

Howard was pulling Vince's hair as he penetrated him hard and passionately. Being tied to the bed and therefore unable to claw at Howard's back, Vince had settled for wrapping his thin legs around Howard's waist, allowing the big man to fully access and enter. Now Vince's head was banging against the headboard as Howard got rougher. Howard was slamming into him mercilessly, making Vince hiss and moan and cry.

"I'm gonna fuck you through the mattress, you little slag." Howard growled, caught up in his role. "You won't be able to walk in the morning."

Vince threw his head back and moaned even louder. He had never heard Howard talk like that before, but it was a strange turn-on. Howard was usually so shy, so focused on the romance instead of the desire itself. Or, at least, that was what he had let Vince believe all this time. Perhaps, this was what he had always secretly wanted to do. And yet, he had never had the courage to go for it until now.

This time, however, he really _did_ go for it.

Howard moved his hands down to Vince's narrow hips in order to hold him in place. He thrusted into Vince vigorously, and Vince could feel Howard's size stretching and bruising him from deep inside. Howard dug his fingers into Vince's pale skin with such force that he would be leaving nasty marks, and yet, Vince didn't feel any pain at all.

Howard grabbed Vince's raven locks again, taking advantage. Normally, Vince never allowed anyone to go near his hair, but being his boyfriend now, Howard did find it easier to claim his rights. He pulled hard enough to force Vince's head back, leaving his skinny neck exposed. Howard began to ravish it with his mouth instantly, biting and sucking and kissing all at once. The rough tickling of his moustache had Vince gasping, but he never tried to pull away. The young boy had closed his eyes now, and he almost appeared to be in a trance of ecstasy and pure pleasure. Just looking down at Vince's relaxed, blissful expression had Howard's heart beating faster and his cheeks feeling warmer. Almost instantly, the kisses grew gentler and sweeter, and rather than pulling his hair, Howard wrapped his arms around Vince's body almost protectively as he moved further inside him.

Vince sighed, overcome with emotion, and his beauty left Howard's Northern heart to melt. Perhaps this was why Howard had never fucked him like this before, but had always made love to him instead. Vince was gorgeous, electric - so unearthly beautiful. There was an innocence about him which made Howard want to protect him all the time, even when Vince didn't need it. Howard didn't want to corrupt a beauty and an innocence as pure as Vince's.

Howard almost found himself getting emotional when Vince suddenly opened his eyes and looked at him. He must have sensed the older man's sudden hesitation.

"Howard?" His voice was nothing but a soft whisper.

"Yes, Vince?" Howard cursed himself for breaking character at this point. His voice was shaky. His thrusting had become tender. He was falling into an old pattern, letting the sexual beast inside him vanish.

Vince bit his lip hesitantly before making his request. "Could you – could you maybe dominate me before I come? I don't mind if you're rough…"

Uncertain if he had heard him right, Howard stopped moving. Vince was looking up at him with eyes full of trust and want, but something else as well. Curiosity perhaps? Maybe Vince was actually curious to see what Howard's next move was going to be, before he became too caught up in his own emotions. Perhaps Vince was curious to know if it was even true what Howard had said; that he had it in him to become rough and dominating. Could it be that Vince was questioning his ability? Or rather, could this mean that, really, Vince shared the same desire as Howard; a desire to go beyond lovemaking and experience a new aspect to sex?

Howard felt a twitch in his body at the idea of Vince giving him full permission. A twitch in his throbbing cock as well.

"Vince," Howard said in a low whisper, "is this what you want me to do? You don't have second thoughts?"

Vince rolled his eyes teasingly, and his cheekiness was something which fully encouraged Howard to go rough on him again and show him not to underestimate Howard TJ Moon ever again.

"Howard, I think I can handle it." Vince smiled calmly. "Please. Use your moves on me. I want to see them. I've heard so much about them."

"Don't you dare smile at my moves, sir," Howard snorted, "you know very well not to mock my moves. I have to use them carefully because once I get started, I'm a goddamn sexual tyrannosaurus."

"Of course you are." Vince scoffed. "I'm in deep trouble."

"You could very well be," Howard threatened, "if you're not careful."

"Oh stop it, Howard, I'm shivering." Vince winked at him naughtily. "You better not get me all worked up for nothing."

That was it. Either Vince was teasing him because he honestly didn't expect Howard to have a supressed sexual beast inside him. Or, maybe he was merely provoking him, pushing him 'till the edge just to see how worked up he could get – how feral and savage. Either way, Howard decided that it was time to show Vince exactly what he was made of. He hadn't been described as a big, Northern stallion for nothing.

Pushing into Vince with all his strength, Howard began pounding him almost manically. And even though Howard could read his thoughts just by looking into his big, expressive eyes, telling him that Howard had already used this move on him before, Vince started to breathe heavily and whimper slightly again. Howard enjoyed watching and hearing exactly what he was doing to him. And yet, Vince was still looking a little too smug and satisfied for his liking.

Then, out of the blue, Howard lurched forward and grabbed Vince's throat with both hands. Squeezing lightly, but enough for him to compromise Vince's breathing severely, Howard watched as Vince jerked in surprise and gasped loudly. The blue, electric eyes were big and round at this point – alarmed.

"Listen to me carefully," Howard groaned, still ramming into Vince's struggling body, "next thing I'm gonna do, I'm gonna close your windpipes completely so that you won't be able to breathe. If you want me to let go, you're gonna have to come first. If you fail to obey, I'm not letting you go. But I will keep fucking you as I like, of course. Understood?"

Vince still looked like he couldn't believe what had just happened. It wasn't that he seemed scared or anything. He just never expected a jazzy bloke like Howard to choose this form of domination. It was so… So forceful, so taboo. So wrong, yet so sexy. No, he never expected Howard to go for this, not in a million years. Still, Vince found himself nodding carefully as Howard repeated:

"Understood?"

Howard felt pretty amazed that he had gotten away with it so far. Part of him had expected Vince to freak out and start kicking him off the bed. Instead, Vince seemed relaxed. Almost like he was into it.

"Good boy."

Howard continued by penetrating him particularly hard, but just as Vince opened his mouth to gasp again, Howard's thumbs pressed firmly against his throat and Vince was never able to take in that breath of air that he needed. Although feeling like he had agreed to this scenario, Vince felt his body beginning to panic. He couldn't help it no matter how much he trusted Howard, it was like a reflex. A natural instinct. Without oxygen, it wouldn't be long before his instincts would try to persuade him to struggle and fight against Howard's grip. But being tied up, Vince knew that there wasn't much he could do to resist even if he wanted to.

Detecting Vince's inner struggle, Howard decided to occupy his mind more effectively. Though keeping him firmly from breathing, Howard found it a good idea to speed up the pace, thrusting into Vince hard and fast. Making sure to hit his abused prostate each time, Howard's eagerness had Vince throwing his head back as he produced a series of glottal noises. Howard suspected that Vince was trying to either scream or moan wildly, but the strangling kept him from actually making these sounds.

"You love it." Howard teased him, ignoring Vince's panicky eyes. "You love being fucked."

Vince's vision had begun to blur around the edges. His chest was stinging, painfully heaving for air that he wasn't receiving. It hurt. But at the same time, it felt good. His brain was working so slowly all of a sudden, it was getting harder and harder for him to separate the pain from the pleasure. It had all become a messy mixture of everything; not only pain and pleasure, but also panic, desperation and lust. The slightest sting of fear, too. Vince had never held his breath for this long, he had no idea what would happen to him if he went another minute without oxygen.

Strangely enough, Howard's touch felt sweet. Howard's warmth was rolling over him as Vince was losing his own. His fingers felt cold. Howard's sweaty skin on top of his own made him feel safe.

Howard felt Vince's body shake intensely underneath him. Vince's instincts and his urge to struggle had kicked in; Howard saw Vince wriggling and pulling desperately to free his hands, but it wasn't enough. Howard had tied the knots pretty firmly. Suddenly, Howard feared that Vince was no longer able to feel the pleasure of him being inside him, and that the pain alone had taken over.

"Are you gonna be a good boy and come or do I need to fuck you harder?" Howard leant down and whispered in his ear, hoping that this might arouse Vince further. Howard had been able to feel Vince's erection from the very beginning, and it was still there. Hence, he was doing something right.

Instead of answering, Vince made some serious choking noises and as Howard continued to move around inside him, Vince's body did a spasm.

"Come for me," Howard whispered almost pleadingly as he feared that Vince's body couldn't withstand this for much longer, "come for me, baby. Make me proud."

Vince choked again, and in a desperate attempt to stall everything, Howard bowed down and kissed him forcefully, bringing all the passion that he could muster into the kiss. Vince's lips were cold, making Howard's feel burning hot. Vince's eyes rolled back in his head at this point and he produced a sound that was much calmer; it sounded like a sigh even though he didn't have any air left to exhale.

Howard was just about to panic and let go of him when, finally, Vince came.

As soon as he did, though, his small body relaxed and became utter motionless. Howard let go of him immediately, but the sound of Vince gasping and drawing in rich amounts of much needed oxygen was muffled by Howard's own cry as he came, still deep inside of Vince. Now it was Howard's turn to breathe heavily, wipe the sweat off his own forehead and feel his muscles relax. However, as he pulled out of Vince's body and hovered above him in order to take a look at him, Howard realised that Vince had gone limp for a reason.

He was unconscious.

 **HVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHVHV**

"Vince?" Howard's heart skipped a beat in sudden fear, and his stomach felt heavy as though it had been filled with rocks. "Vince! Are you okay?"

When Vince remained unresponsive beneath him, Howard pressed his ear down to the little man's chest just to make sure that he was still breathing properly. Which he was – thank God! Howard didn't think that he could have possibly damaged Vince's windpipes, but this was certainly concerning him.

"Vince!" He cried out in his "don't-kill-me-I've-got-so-much-to-give" voice. "Vince, please, wake up! Don't make me call an ambulance! I'd never be able to explain the situation…"

Howard saw himself forced to slap Vince hard across the cheek, and at the sound of a big smack, finally, Vince jolted awake and gasped.

"Vince, thank God! Are you okay?" Howard was all over him. "I'm sorry, did that hurt?"

"What happened?" Vince immediately struggled to sit up, then struggled to remember why his hands were tied to the headboard. At the sound of his own raspy, hoarse voice, Vince's eyes widened in either pain or terror. "Oh my God…" He managed to croak out before falling into a horrible coughing fit. Seeing as he was struggling slightly to breathe through it, Howard moved to untie him right away. Vince managed to stop coughing as he was freed, but his hands went down to check on his neck first thing.

"Ouch…" He carefully felt his throat with the tip of his fingers. "That's gonna leave a mark."

Howard's lip was trembling with worry, and he burst out: "Oh my God, I never meant to hurt you! Vince, please forgive me. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I made you pass out…"

Vince frowned his brow in confusion, but then he seemed to remember what had just happened.

"Come here, let me help you. You need to sit up," Howard said as he noticed how pale his boyfriend was looking, "I'm sorry, I kept going for too long, I shouldn't have done that. Here, lean against me. Do you feel dizzy?"

Vince blinked a few times. He did feel dizzy, but he also felt good. It was a feeling that he couldn't possibly describe.

"You're not feeling faint again, are you?" Howard worried as he pulled the smaller man into a firm embrace, keeping him close to his chest. "Maybe I should take you to the hospital. I should get a doctor to look at you. Imagine if I damaged something and we didn't know about it…"

Vince then pulled at Howard's arm to get his attention. "Howard, please stop talking." Vince paused to clear his throat once again. "We're not going to the hospital."

"Vince, you were unconscious." Howard argued. He had turned pale as a ghost and was now looking even sicker than Vince had.

Looking at him, Vince couldn't hold back a smile. The smile became a quiet giggle, and the giggle turned into a loud laughter.

"What? What are you laughing at?" Howard was now worrying that Vince had suffered brain damage. "What is so funny?"

"Howard, you kinky bitch!" Vince exclaimed, grinning widely. "I never knew this about you! How could you keep it from me all these years?"

"Keep what from you?" Howard didn't understand where he was going with this.

"You! A sexual tyrannosaurus! A wild, sexual beast! A man of action! I never knew you could be so…" Vince paused as he didn't know how to finish his sentence.

"So what?" Howard wasn't sure if he liked where this was going.

"So… So crazy. So rough." Vince wrapped his arms around Howard's neck and looked at him almost seductively. "You were an absolute brute, you know."

Howard blushed, but not because of the "compliments". He felt ashamed of himself. Vince was much smaller and more delicate than he was, and he had hurt him. He had taken it too far.

"Vince, I'm sorry." Howard tried to pull away from the little man's touch. "I got carried away. I would never have… have strangled you like that if I hadn't been all over-excited. You were in pain because I forgot to put your safety first. You must have hated it. I feel just awful thinking about it."

"What do you mean?" Vince pulled away to look at him. "I didn't hate it! I mean, I found it difficult, but that's part of it, you know. It's pleasurable, but kind of painful, too. That's what makes it so interesting."

"You don't have to downplay it like that," Howard sighed, "I know it must have been awful for you. I saw the panic in your eyes. I felt your body spasm."

"Howard, that's what happens when you are left without oxygen. It was just my instincts taking over." Vince stroke Howard's arm carefully. "My body couldn't help but to panic, but in my head, I knew I was safe, so it felt good."

"Really?" Howard looked at Vince like he didn't believe him. "It felt good? You didn't feel like I was going to kill you?"

Vince shook his head in all honesty. "Why do you think I was able to come? You talked me through it. You kissed me to make me feel better. Do you know what that means, Howard? I was able to come because I trusted you. I knew I wasn't in danger."

Vince rested his head on Howard's shoulder. The Northerner was quiet for a moment or two, thinking.

"So… You're not mad at me? You don't think I crossed the line?" Howard had to admit that this was a relief. There was a reason why he had always let this remain a fantasy and nothing more. It was easy to fantasise about strangling your boyfriend, but when you actually closed your hands around his neck and did so, things could get very complicated.

"Of course not." Vince smiled and kissed his cheek. "Relax, Howard. It was just sex, yeah? It's meant to be playful."

Howard was finally able to smile back. "That is good of you to say, Vince, but believe me, I'm never doing that to you again. In fact, I'll never let Lance Dior and Harold Boon or anyone else bully me into doing something so stupid again. I'm done trying to prove people wrong. I'll never play my sexual tyrannosaurus role again, I promise."

"Wait, what?" Vince sputtered. "Howard, you can't mean that!"

"Oh yes, sir, I can." Howard sounded sure of himself now. "I, Howard Moon, never make the same mistake twice. That would be utter foolish."

"But Howard, it wasn't a mistake!" Vince gasped dramatically and changed his position so that he was sitting on Howard's lap. "You can't just say that it can't happen again. I told you, I liked it. I've never seen you so confident before. You were… You were really sexy."

Vince was offering Howard a pleading look, but Howard just scoffed:

"I was just doing it to impress you, Vince. And to make you stop teasing me."

"But it worked!" Vince straddled Howard's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck again. "Howard, for the first time tonight, I wasn't able to predict your next move. You took me by surprise by everything you did. It was… amazing!"

Howard frowned. "Are you saying that you would like to do it again?"

"Yes!" Vince burst out very suddenly and lurched forward to kiss Howard on the lips. "Yes, yes I would! Please?"

Taken aback by Vince's eagerness, Howard grinned in surprise. "Well… I guess, if you really liked it…"

"I did!" Vince cried and kissed Howard again, only with more force this time. "I loved it, actually. I love you."

Returning the kiss slowly, Howard murmured into Vince's mouth: "I love you too, baby."

They kept the kiss going for a while, and Vince leaned against Howard's chest for support.

"Sorry," Vince said when he had to break the kiss, "I feel winded."

Howard knew better than to panic again, but he still felt a little guilty about it. "Here," he said, holding on to the younger man's shoulders, "lie down with me. Let's rest for a bit."

As Vince lied down on the bed, Howard made sure to get close to him so that he could spoon him from behind. Vince felt so little in his arms, it was endearing.

"Thanks, Howard." Vince sighed sleepily. "This is really comfy."

Howard smiled to himself. "Does your throat still hurt?"

Vince shrugged. "A little bit, but it's fine. Tell you what, though, next time maybe don't slap me awake, yeah? My cheek is burning hot. It's going to be all purple in a few days, so I'll need lots of make-up to cover it."

Vince laughed teasingly, but Howard groaned as a new pang of guilt had his stomach turning.

"Let's not speak of this to anyone, shall we?" Howard sighed. "I don't want people thinking I'm abusing you."

"I don't think people see you as an abuser, Howard." Vince giggled. "They don't know you have a rough side. Only I do."

Howard just hugged Vince closer to him, whispering: "Enough out of you, you cheeky minx. I love you."

Vince shook his head and supressed a grin. Howard was always so sentimental right before bed. Instead of saying anything, Vince rolled over so that they were face to face, and he gave Howard a quick kiss on the lips before closing his eyes.

He would be off to Topshop tomorrow, to buy a new scarf that could cover Howard's fingerprints on his throat. But if he happened to run into Lance Dior on the way and his neck was showing, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad to show the utter jerkoff his impressive, new love marks. After all, Vince did feel proud to have been claimed by Howard TJ Moon, the Northern Stallion.


End file.
